Acceptance of Fate
by The Steppy One
Summary: Fate: inevitable destiny, appointed lot, destined term of life, illfortune, doom, final outcome. She believed in it all, and she accepted how her life had panned out. This was her acceptance of fate.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to J K Rowling, I'm just playing with them and having fun!.**

**Well, I wrote this after hearing the sentance 'acceptance of fate' shockingly! If anyone's listened to the audio commentary of 'The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe' then you might have heard it being said. That was the inspiration.**

**Please let me know what you think, I like writing these so please let me know if you think I should do any more.**

**Cheers, Step XxXxX ;) **

* * *

**Acceptance of Fate**

I think I had always believed in fate, inevitable destiny, a destined term of life. I don't think I could have believed anything else with everything my best friends and I had been through. With prophecies determining so much of what was to become in our future it seemed like anything that _was_ to happen was inevitable, andnothing that I, or anyone else did, would change that.

To be honest it was just so much easier to believe that everything that was happening to us was because of fate, it's something to blame any bad decisions, or pain, or anything we disagreed with on, without having to over analyse things and become very annoyed when no adequate answer was found. We could say it was fate, and that was that. All questions answered.

My belief in fate made the acceptance of _my_ fate so much easier to do. If this was how it was meant to be, this was how it was meant to be; no point in arguing, this was the path my life was meant to follow. End of story.

Had I done all I could to do right throughout my life? Had I performed to the best of my ability at every point? I had tried, I was damn sure of that; it's amazing how one four-letter word can affect someone so much. Fail. One small word. It can make someone work harder than they ever imagined they could, it can make you cry yourself to sleep with fear, but it can also make you find an inner strength that you didn't know, or could ever even contemplate you had. The kind of strength that made you stand next to your two best friends, one who you loved like a brother, one who you wanted to share every moment of your life with, to try and overcome the most powerful dark wizard in the world.

Screams filled the air all around me, the sad thing was, this type of noise had become the norm. I no longer flinched at every new screech, and my stomach no longer lurched when I thought I recognised the voice behind the yells and pleas for help.

There was one reason for this; I was led on my back, staring into the eyes of a Death Eater, knowing what was about to happen. My wand was a couple of feet from my right hand, having been dropped when I was hit by the impediment jinx, cast by the same Death Eater that was staring into my eyes.

I expected his actions to be swift, but he had paused. Yes, his wand was pointed at my heart, but he had yet to perform whatever curse he thought would be most entertaining for him.

The thoughts that went through my mind were of Harry and Ron. How would they cope if I were killed? I knew what their deaths would do to me, and I presumed they would feel the same, I just hoped they would cope better than I envisioned myself doing. I hoped they were still fighting for the cause the three of us believed in with our heart and souls, and I hoped they'd overcome this evil.

I was still staring into the eyes of the Death Eater stood over me when he took a deep breath, as if composing himself for whatever he was about to do. That was when it happened. I was overcome by a complete sense of calm and peacefulness. I realised there and then, this was the end. Yes, I had failed in my mission, but what was happening was happening for a reason; this was the way it was meant to be. My life had followed its path to here, and this was where my life was to end. This was my acceptance of fate.

When the spell hit me, I felt nothing, no excruciating pain, nothing at all. It was peaceful, and I was thankful, and then I felt no more.

Clotho, your work was completed on the nineteenth of September 1979. Lachesis, you gave me life for exactly nineteen and a half years. Finally, Atropos, you took my life from me on the nineteenth of March 1999.

To The Three Goddesses of Fate, it is time to move on to the life-plan of someone else. Your work with me, Hermione Jane Granger, is done.

That was my acceptance of fate.


End file.
